


Feelings, and What to do With Them

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alcohol, Confusion, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Shinnosuke helps (sort of), awkwardly developing relationship, robot learns how feelings work, uhm there's drunk kissing but everything else is sober and consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase tries to figure out exactly what he wants to be to Gou, and what Gou wants him to be in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings, and What to do With Them

At first he defended him because he was Kiriko's brother. Kiriko, the woman that Chase had saved so long ago when he was still proto-drive, who in turn had saved him when he was at his lowest. Chase cared about her, maybe even more than he'd cared about Heart, so of course he wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy. And family, though a foreign concept to him, was important to her, so as her comrade it was his job to protect it. 

That was why he'd called Gou out on his own to check and see if he was affected by 001, why he had gone on his own to try and save him once his suspicions were confirmed. To protect Kiriko's family and make her happy. It all made perfect sense. 

Until Gou had confronted him afterwards, looking far more tired than a man of his age should look, even though they'd already saved Shinnosuke and set everything back the way it should be. Chase frowned slightly as he took in the dark circles under his eyes, inspecting the lines in his face as Gou shoved him up against the wall just outside the drive pit. 

“I didn't need you to rescue me, you know,” he said, his voice gruff, and Chase nodded. He did know that now. He knew that Gou had been far more capable than he'd expected, and that he could have eventually stolen the tablet on his own without much trouble. He might even have been better off that way, if his intentions had never been discovered until after he'd snuck off into the night with his prize. 

Nevertheless, Chase didn't feel guilty. Was he supposed to feel guilty for this? The vast range of human emotions was still new for him, and he wasn't sure what was appropriate int his situation. 

“I did not know that you were invulnerable to 001's abilities. My decision to assist you made perfect sense at the time,” he defended, and Gou scowled at him. That was the wrong thing to say, then. Or maybe it didn't really matter, because there never really seemed to be a right thing to say with Gou. 

“That's not what I meant. I mean...” Gou's fists loosened where they were clutching the front of Chase's jacket, and he inhaled a shaky breath. “Shin-niisan was dead, Chase. You should have been... You should have been focused on getting revenge for him. But you decided to waste your time and energy on a stupid rescue mission instead.” His voice wasn't as venomous as it could have been, and most of the anger didn't seem to be directed at Chase, but somewhere deeper, more personal. 

Guilt. Gou felt guilty. Chase understood that, at least. He too had felt something akin to guilt, when Shinnosuke had died. An overwhelming, paralyzing feeling of powerlessness, of having not done enough, of wondering what could have happened if he had. It was a terrible feeling, not one that Chase ever wanted to relive, and he slowly raised his hands to place them on Gou's forearms. Chase would not have wished that feeling on his worst enemy, and it seemed that Gou was experiencing it far more acutely than he had. 

Gou stiffened immediately at the contact, his eyes widening. He froze, even stopped breathing, and Chase wondered if he would be alright for a moment, or if he'd done something wrong again. But then Gou inhaled, and Chase took it as a sign to continue. 

“If I could have saved you, we would have had a better chance of victory,” he said, watching Gou's expression carefully. His face was surprisingly difficult to read. “And also... If you had been hurt, Kiriko would have been sad.” 

It was the truth. Chase had wanted to protect Kiriko's happiness. That was why he had gone out of his way to protect Gou, to save him from the enemy. Having another powerful ally had also made sense, and aside from guilt, he couldn't figure out why Gou was so displeased with this outcome. 

When he said it, however, the other man let out a short, hollow laugh before finally letting go of Chase's jacket. 

“Of course,” he said, though there was no humour in his voice, and Gou was gone before Chase could figure out what he'd done wrong now. 

*** 

“I'm not your buddy,” Gou had said to him. 

They'd gotten over the hurdle of Shinnosuke's temporary death, and Gou's mood seemed to have improved significantly now that he no longer had to lie. But he was still aggressive, and Chase found himself frowning and wrinkling his nose at the statement. 

Buddy. 

He was familiar with the word, vaguely. It had a meaning akin to friendship, a concept that he had only a little more experience with. Sure, he had had a very strong bond with Heart, but their relationship had been more complicated than that, and calling it friendship felt like a disservice. He cared deeply for Shinnosuke, were they friends? It felt like they were getting there, if nothing else. The rest of the SCU had reacted warmly enough to him, but he wasn't sure if he would call them friends.

Kiriko was a warm, lightening presence in his life. He had no word for what she was to him; a friend, perhaps, but also a savior, a guardian. Someone who had protected and helped him, who he wanted to help and protect in return. Somebody whose happiness was important to him. 

Gou was not his friend. He knew that, even without the other having to say it. Gou had no warm feelings for him, had no desire to make nice with him or pretend that he was alright with his presence. His hostility was more subdued now, yes, but it was still there, hiding beneath the surface. It confused Chase, and made him feel something that he couldn't quite describe, but it was an unpleasant, bitter feeling, so he buried it away as best he could. Perhaps he would examine it later, when they no longer had enemies to fight, but for now, it was merely a distraction. 

“Buddy...” He repeated the word, watching Gou's back. Did Gou have friends, then? Kiriko was his family, which Chase had learned was a different type of bond, but he was close with Shinnosuke. Perhaps there were others. Maybe not. Gou did not seem the type to keep a high number of meaningful personal relationships. 

*** 

After they had saved Yukari and defeated Brain, there was a party. The roidmudes were regrouping and so activity was quiet, and the SCU had gathered in the pit to celebrate finally apprehending Shinnosuke's father's killer. Chase was happy for him; he didn't know the feelings of loss and anger that Shinnosuke had been feeling while faced with Nira, but he could see the relief in every line of his body now that the ordeal was over. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, like he was a new man. 

Kiriko was happy too, and even Gou seemed to be in a better mood than he had been lately. He was smiling while talking to his sister, and for some reason the sight of them together made Chase feel pleased. Like he was happy that Gou was feeling better, if only a little bit – happy that he was talking to Kiriko again and repairing their relationship. It confused him, as so many things lately did.

He was watching the siblings so intently that he almost didn't notice when Shinnosuke sat down beside him, throwing an arm over the back of the couch, almost around Chase's shoulders but not quite. He had a relaxed smile on his face, which Chase saw from the corner of his eye. 

“You look a little troubled,” Shinnosuke said, following his gaze to where Gou and Kiriko were still talking. The rest of the SCU had moved to join them, Rinna with a large bottle of alcohol, and Kiriko was trying to refuse as Gou laughed and held a small cup up towards her. Chase frowned ever so slightly, but did not turn to look at the man beside him. 

He shouldn't be troubled. They had just managed a significant victory, and everybody's burden was a little bit lighter now. But still...

“What exactly is a 'buddy'?” He asked the question seriously, frowning as Shinnosuke choked a little bit on air. He wished that people would stop reacting that way when he asked such important questions, even if they might have seemed silly. Shinnosuke, at least, seemed to have caught on to his slightly deeper frown than usual, and cleared his throat with a laugh and a smile. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean, that's a little bit...” Shinnosuke leaned back in his seat, eyes still on Chase as though he were appraising him. Then, as though he realized how important this question was, he looked up at the ceiling to consider his answer. “'A friend' is what I would say, but I have a feeling that isn't really the answer you're looking for. I guess it's... somebody that you care about. You want to see them happy, have fun with them. Keep them safe.” He looked back at Kiriko and Gou, his smile becoming a bit more sly. “But if this is about what I think it's about, you might want to use the word 'girlfriend' instead.”

Chase frowned, possibly even more confused than before. Did he care about Gou? He did, he admitted that. For Kiriko's sake, yes, but there was something else there. He enjoyed fighting alongside Gou, trusted him to help him and have his back. Even if Gou didn't particularly like him, he would always assist Chase in a fight, and would never fail to back him up. In return, Chase did his best to help Gou in return, to offer him assistance and, perhaps, keep him safe. They had never had fun together, but Chase found himself watching Gou laugh as he threw back a shot of whatever Rinna had given him, and realized that yes, he did like seeing him happy. But still...

“Why would I refer to Gou as my 'girlfriend'? He is not a girl, and I feel no preference for gender in my relationships,” he said, eyes narrowing, and Shinnosuke very nearly choked again, doing a double take. Chase wondered why he was so surprised, but then realization washed over his face and he smiled, a little bit sadder than usual. 

“I see. Maybe girlfriend isn't the right word, then,” he replied absently, his arm coming down from the back of the couch to curl comfortably around Chase's shoulders. Chase flinched at the contact at first, but then he felt himself relaxing into the touch. “Gou is very... overwhelmed right now, I think. He has a lot of responsibilities that he's taken on, and he always feels like he needs to save the world all on his own. I don't think he's used to having people help him, you know? Which is why he goes off on his own so much. And I think it might be part of why he's so cold to you, too. But I don't think he actually dislikes you, really.”

The words are a surprise, and Chase found his eyes widening the slightest fraction. 

“He has been very vocal about his dislike for me,” he said flatly, and Shinnosuke just smiled a wry smile, squeezing Chase's shoulder gently. 

“Human beings aren't always honest about their feelings, Chase,” he said, his voice going sad again, and Chase hated when it did that. He turned his head finally, looking Shinnosuke in the face even though he didn't know what to say. He wanted to reassure him somehow, but he knew that he too was not always honest when it came to his own feelings. He remembered when he lied to keep Kiriko from worrying, and felt his eyebrows drawing together. 

“I... think that human emotions are very complex,” he said finally, his hands balling into loose fists, and Shinnosuke just laughed, pulling him in a little closer so that they could get more comfortable on the couch, cuddling together. 

“You've got that right, Chase,” he said, and Chase rested his head on Shinnosuke's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The pattern was reassuring and comforting, and Chase found himself in this position often lately. He may have been well aware of the fact that Shinnosuke was, indeed, still alive, but the reminder is always nice. He looked up to see Gou glancing at them, another drink in his hand and a frown on his face, but as soon as he caught Chase's eyes he looked away. 

Chase wondered why it bothered him so much that he did. 

***

Rinna apologizes profusely when she gets ready to leave. Kiriko is leaning against Shinnosuke, giggling intensely as she tries and fails to get her balance, and Gou is laying on the couch, one arm hanging over the edge as he watches the proceedings.

“Honestly, who knew that BOTH siblings would be such lightweights?” Rinna exclaims in exasperation, and Kiriko frowns, her face drawing into an offended pout. 

“'M not a lightweight! 'M just a little... little buzzed, that's all!” She stumbles a little as she says it and bursts out into another fit of giggles. Shinnosuke catches her before she can fall to the floor, and Gou laughs from where he's laying on the couch. 

“Neechan, yer so... so drunk righ'now,” he slurs, trying to sit up so he can laugh at her again, but he falls back down immediately. He looks confused for a second and tries again, but gives up and slumps once more with another bark of laughter. Kiriko glares at him and tries to say again how she isn't drunk, but she hiccups half way through the sentence and then the two of them are laughing hysterically, like it was the funniest joke in the world. Shinnosuke and Rinna share a look, and he helps pull Kiriko up, one arm around her waist while the other helps to keep her steady. 

“Ok, Kiriko. I think it's time for you to go home,” he says, glancing at Chase and smiling apologetically. “Chase, do you want to look after Gou? I don't think he can make it all the way home in his state.” 

Gou looks up at that, a frown coming to his face, but before he can protest Chase cuts him off with a nod. 

“Yes. I will see that he gets home safely,” Chase says, and Rinna looks between him and Shinnosuke for a moment before something seems to click in her brain, and she grins like a cat that had just caught the canary. 

“Oooooh, I see what's going on!” She exclaims, and Chase feels his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. He doesn't know what she sees, and Gou doesn't seem to either, if his confused grunts are any indication. But before Chase can question her, she's already grabbed her bags and headed out the door, humming happily to herself. Shinnosuke smiles once more and then works on getting Kiriko into the Tridoron's passenger seat, tucking her flailing limbs into the car and doing up her seatbelt before he climbs into the driver's side. Gou watches with a whine as the car leaves, and Chase silently stands across the room. 

He has never dealt with a drunk human before. Roidmude bodies are immune to alcohol, so he has no experience with this whatsoever. Gou is watching him with narrowed eyes, but the anger that usually mars his expression is gone, replaced with something more loose and relaxed. Chase returns his gaze for a moment, but then Gou lays down once more with a huff. 

Chase walks over to the couch, bending down to offer his shoulder the way that Shinnosuke had done for Kiriko earlier. Gou looks at him with distaste and turns his head stubbornly away.

“Don' need yer help,” he says as he tries to sit up on his own once more. He's very unsteady once he's upright, though, and Chase reaches out to catch him before he can fall down to the floor. Gou struggles for a moment, but then he relaxes into Chase's arms, his breath hot and wet against Chase's neck. 

“I told Shinnosuke I would get you home safe,” Chase says, keeping one arm around the back of Gou's shoulders while the other one goes to his waist to help him stand. Gou is more defiant than Kiriko, trying to push Chase away, and in his flailing he manages to kick Chase's legs out from under him. They both fall back to the couch, Chase landing on top of Gou, his elbows on either side of the other's torso. Gou's arms are above his head, and he frowns as he brings them down, grabbing weakly at Chase's hair.

“Yer a roidmude,” he grumbles, and Chase doesn't know how to respond to that. One of Gou's hands is fisted in his hair, while the other is groping at the side of his face, fingers pressing clumsily at his cheek bones. Gou's eyes are glassy and it's clear he's not entirely in his right mind, the alcohol still affecting him, but for some reason Chase still feels reluctant to move. He finds that he likes the feeling of Gou's hand on his face, and wonders if this is also a part of the friendship that Shinnosuke was trying to explain to him earlier. 

“Yes,” Chase says eventually, but for some reason the way that Gou is looking at him is making it more difficult to breathe. It reminds him a little bit of how Heart used to look at him, sometimes, when he was in a particularly experimental mood when it came to exploring the abilities of their human forms. It's not exactly the same; Gou's eyes are more conflicted, with frustration and confusion fighting in their depths, but the basic emotion is still there, for some reason it makes Chase feel strangely worried. 

“Gotta defeat all the roidmudes,” Gou continues, the hand in Chase's hair smoothing out so he can run his fingers through the locks. “Hate 'em all. Hate you too, but everyone says yer a hero, that yer on our side. But yer one of them, and the only reason yer here is because of neechan.”

It's a very strange accusation, and Chase finds himself squinting down at Gou. Kiriko is one of the reasons he is there, yes, but she isn't the only one. He has a duty as a kamen rider to protect the people; Kiriko is the one who reminded him of that, so of course she is important, but Shinnosuke and Gou and the rest of the SCU are as well. 

“I am here because this is where I need to be,” Chase says, struggling to find the right words, and Gou laughs bitterly beneath him. 

“Yer here because you want neechan to like ya. Shinn-niisan too,” Gou says, the words coming out sharp as knives. “You want me to like ya too, so you can get closer to them, but it ain't gonna work. I'm not gonna... I'm not gonna help you get close to her,” He says, and before Chase can stop himself, he finds himself reaching up to cup Gou's hand on his face. He doesn't know what he wants to do with it, so he simply holds it there, taking in the shocked expression on the other's face. 

“I do not care if you like me or not,” he says, and he wants his voice to be firm but it comes out more breathy than he expects. “However I do care about your safety. Partially because Kiriko would be hurt if something happened to you, but also because...” He frowns and screws up his face, trying to figure out what to say. He doesn't know how to explain these feelings, but he remembers Shinnosuke's words from before, how he described friendship to him, and while it's not completely accurate it is close. “I believe that I would like to be your buddy,” he says finally, and Gou just blinks dumbly at him. 

Then he laughs, loud and hysterical, before grabbing two handfuls of Chase's hair. 

“What the hell's up with that,” he says, and then he pulls Chase's head down and is covering his mouth with his own. 

Chase is too startled to react at first, his eyes widening to a comical size before he feels Gou's tongue pushing at his lips, and instinct takes over. He parts them obediently, opening up for Gou and meeting his tongue with his own. Gou tastes foul and sour from the alcohol, and his tongue is clumsy as it swipes against Chase's, but somehow Chase finds that he doesn't care. He feels his eyelids growing heavy as he pushes into the kiss, pressing closer against Gou beneath him, but then the other is pulling away suddenly. Chase is worried that he's done something wrong again, but then Gou is covering his mouth with one hand and--

And then he's vomiting all over Chase's chest. 

***

Chase takes Gou back to his apartment after that, struggling to get him onto the ride chaser and eventually tying him to his back when he realizes that Gou is too out of it to hold on on his own. They struggle to get up the steps to the second floor, and then even more so to get Gou's keys out of his pocket so that Chase can unlock the door. The younger rider has been quiet ever since their interrupted kiss back in the pit, and Chase doesn't know what to do to snap him out of it. So he lets the silence linger between them as he helps Gou into the entrance way, takes off his shoes and then leads him to what he thinks is the bedroom. 

Once Gou is undressed and in bed, Chase finds himself feeling strangely awkward. He feels no need for sleep, so he doesn't see the point in climbing in alongside him. He also does not wish to leave yet, though, in case Gou wakes up and needs assistance, so he simply stands at the bedside for a few minutes. Watching Gou sleep also feels wrong, though; Chase knows that Gou would never want to be seen by him while he's this vulnerable, so he politely averts his eyes and leaves the room. He settles for sitting on the couch in the living room, taking in the look of the apartment quietly.

It's not too small, but it's not big either. The walls are covered in framed photographs of different things – many of them animals and scenery shots, some of them people. There are a few of Kiriko and Shinnosuke, some of Kiriko and Gou when they were younger. Chase allows the tiniest hint of a smile to come to his face as he looks at the two of them, but then a flash of purple across the room catches his eye. This photo isn't framed; it's taped messily to the wall beneath a self-taken shot of Gou and Shinnosuke. The corners are ragged, and there's residue on the wall, as though the picture has been taken down and put back up several times. Chase doesn't want to risk damaging it further, so he doesn't take it off the wall, but he does lean in closer to get a better look. 

It's a picture of him. Candidly taken, with some kind of zoom lens, probably. He's walking across the street at a crosswalk, surrounded by strangers. He remembers this, back when he'd first become a kamen rider. One hand reaches out to touch the surface, but a groan from behind him catches his attention and draws his hand away. 

Gou is standing in the doorway to the bedroom, his hair a mess and his face not looking much better. He has one hand pressed against his temple, and he squints when he sees another person in the room. As soon as he recognizes Chase, his eyes widen in shock. Chase wonders if he should be up so soon, but a quick glance at the window reveals that the sun had already come up while he was perusing the room. Sometimes it was hard to keep track of time when he never felt the need to sleep. 

“What are you doing here?” Gou asks immediately, his position becoming defensive. Chase narrows his eyes. He's heard that sometimes humans lost their memory after drinking large amounts of alcohol. He wonders if Gou remembers anything else that had happened last night, or if he'd forgotten everything. Somehow the idea of that was unpleasant, and Chase swallows. 

“You were incredibly intoxicated after the celebration. Tomari Shinnosuke asked me to see you home safely,” he explains simply. Gou seems stuck on whether or not he'd like to believe him, but his headache is clearly more important to him than arguing, so he just grunts and stumbles into the kitchen. Chase watches, feeling mildly concerned, but not knowing what the normal response is in this situation. 

“I can get mad doctor to heal you,” he offers, and Gou snorts at the suggestion as he grabs a glass from a cupboard and fills it with water. 

“Don't use the shift cars on a hangover. Waste of energy,” he mutters before taking a sip. “Could have at least put the coffee on. Damn roidmudes are good for nothing.” The words lack the usual bite, and Chase can almost feel a hint of affection in them, but he's not sure. He's not sure of anything, really, when it comes to Gou, and it frustrates and confuses him all at once. He finds himself clenching his fists at his sides without meaning to, and tries to relax them before Gou notices. 

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?” Chase asks, and he realizes that his voice is even gruffer than usual. He can't seem to get it to sound right, and Gou looks up at him, confusion and dread on his face. Chase doesn't know what to do, but it looks like Gou is about to panic, so he decides to just talk. Talking has rarely gotten him anywhere before with Gou, but he doubts that punching him would be the best response in this situation, and he doesn't have Kiriko or Shinnosuke to rely on for advice. 

“You accused me of trying to use you as a means of trying to get closer to Kiriko and Shinnosuke. The rest is unimportant. However that accusation is false. I do not mind that you dislike me, and I would not ask that you change your feelings. But I do care for you, Gou, similar to how I care for Kiriko and Shinnosuke, but also... different. As such, I will continue to assist you in battle when you need it, and I will not hesitate to rescue you if you are compromised. Not only because it would upset Kiriko if something happened to you, but also because it would upset me.” 

Gou stares at him, his mouth gaping open and eyes wide. There is a hint of colour on his cheeks, and Chase immediately worries he's said the wrong thing again. But it wasn't like he hasn't done that before, so he simply meets Gou's gaze straight on, waiting for him to recover. The pink in Gou's cheeks only grows worse, though, and then he's turning away, throwing himself down at the kitchen table and covering his head with his hands. 

“It's too goddamned early for this,” he moans, and Chase stays where he is in the living room. He doesn't know if he's permitted to move closer or not, and he doesn't wish to bother Gou anymore than he already has. But then Gou stands up abruptly and turns towards him, marching over like a man with purpose. He grabs Chase roughly by the front of his coat and throws him up against the wall, much the way he had more than a week ago, but this time he presses up closer, rubbing their groins together, and Chase can feel a distinct bulge pressing against him through the pajama pants he'd dressed Gou in last night. And then Gou is kissing him again. 

His mouth tastes even fouler than the night before, now that the alcohol has had the entire night to sit. But this time he's more fierce, more insistent and demanding and stubborn in the way that he pushes his way into Chase's mouth, pressing against him as much as he can. Chase lets him lead, following along as he places one hand awkwardly on Gou's shoulder, and it's then that he realizes that he's trembling a bit. 

“I won't rely on you,” Gou breathes as he breaks away from Chase to kiss up his jaw, and Chase obediently leans his head to the side to allow him access. “I don't trust you, either.” One hand slides down to grab Chase's hip while the other goes back up to his hair. Chase is beginning to feel warm himself, and there's a bulge in his own pants now as he slides his hand down Gou's back. 

“I am not asking that you do,” he says, and Gou groans as Chase pushes against him, rubbing their clothed erections together. 

“If you're using me, I swear—” Gou breaks off as Chase kisses him again, gentler this time, but no less passionate.  
“I have no desire to use you, Gou,” he whispers against his lips, and Gou sighs against him, the grip on his jacket tightening ever so slightly before he kisses back. 

*** 

When Gou and Chase show up in the drive pit at the same time on the ride chaser, Shinnosuke is the only one there. Kiriko had been far too ill to come in (he pitied her hangover, really) and Rinna was off on errands to pick up something she needed for her latest experiment. He looks up from his thoughts when he sees the bike arrive, and he notes how Gou is actually holding onto Chase, but then they notice his presence and Gou pulls away as though he'd been burned. Shinnosuke bites his lip, wondering if he should say something, but Chase doesn't seem bothered by the action. Instead, he simply gets off the bike and walks over to Shinnosuke, leaving a very confused Gou behind. 

“Tomari Shinnosuke,” Chase says, and now Shinnosuke is confused, and maybe a little worried, because Chase seems very serious about this. Even more serious than usual, which is usually cause for alarm. He raises one eyebrow, waiting for Chase to continue, and Chase just nods his head. “Thank you for your advice last night. It was very useful to me.” 

Shinnosuke is slightly less confused now, but no less bewildered. Especially when Gou sputters from across the room, rushing over and grabbing Chase by the shoulder.

“You asked Shinn-niisan?! About THAT?!” Gou exclaims, and Chase simply squints at him, as though he's trying to figure out why Gou is yelling at him now. 

“Shinnosuke helped me understand my desire for your friendship,” Chase explains slowly, watching Gou's face closely, as though he's worried he's made another strange mistake in this bizarre human relationship etiquette thing. Gou makes the most frustrated and disbelieving noise that Shinnosuke has ever heard, punching Chase in the shoulder before he storms back across the room. There's a dusting of red on his cheeks that Shinnosuke has never seen before, though, and he seems less angry than-- oh. OH. So that's what happened. 

Shinnosuke sighs and rubs his temples, as Chase looks back and forth between the two of them, clearly having no idea what's wrong. 

“Chase, uhm, I think the word you're looking for there isn't 'friend' so much as 'boyfriend',” he says, trying to keep his voice down, but Chase just looks even more confused than before. 

“I already know that Gou is a boy, and we have established that I wish to be his friend. I don't understand,” he replies, and Gou lets out another strangled sound of exasperation. Shinnosuke doesn't blame him, and he finds himself laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation as he claps one hand on Chase's shoulder with a weary grin. 

“Just trust me on this one, Chase,” he suggests, and Chase glowers at the response. 

“Your human relationships are so convoluted and confusing,” he mutters, and Shinnosuke just laughs again in response. 

“Trust me, buddy, I know.”


End file.
